1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for laying out a plurality of lines of character string images comprised of images of characters, such as letters and symbols, in a desired layout range, to obtain a print image for printing on a tape to form a label or the like and a stamp image for engraving on the stamping face of a stamp.
2. Prior Art
In word processors and the like, there have been conventionally employed a technique called xe2x80x9cline appearance modificationxe2x80x9d for laying out characters of a character string within a range defined by the width of a printing paper or a range (layout range) designated by ruled lines. Typical methods of the line appearance modification are xe2x80x9cuniform layoutxe2x80x9d for arranging character images on each line at equal space intervals of space, xe2x80x9cleft end alignmentxe2x80x9d for aligning the left end of each line, xe2x80x9cright end alignmentxe2x80x9d for aligning the right end of each line, and xe2x80x9ccenter alignmentxe2x80x9d (centering) for aligning the center of each line.
The layout methods of the above mentioned kinds used in the word processors and the like can be also applied to a stamp making method to lay out stamp images with reference to a predetermined size of the stamping face of each stamp. Similarly, these layout methods can be applied to a tape printing apparatus, for arranging print images with reference to a length of fixed length printing set by the user. On the other hand, for the tape printing apparatus, there has also been proposed a method of the line appearance modification which determines a layout range therefor with reference to the longest line of a plurality of lines of character strings when the fixed length printing is not carried out (see FIG. 34).
In the tape printing apparatus, however, there is a case where a particular one of a plurality of lines, such as a line of a menu title or a name of a person or firm in a label, is desired to be made conspicuous. However, when such a particular line is not the longest one, the line cannot be made conspicuous so long as the line appearance modification is carried out with reference to the longest line.
Further, in order to make a line of interest conspicuous in the cases of a layout range being determined with reference to the length of fixed length printing set in advance, it is required to take into account the layout, the arrangement, and the scale up/down ratio not only of the line of interest but also of the other lines. Conventionally, manual calculation has been only means for obtaining values of settings for realizing them, which requires troublesome and time-consuming operations.
The second-mentioned problems concerning the fixed length printing are commonly encountered by a stamp making apparatus. In the case of the stamp making apparatus, the stamping face of a stamp has a predetermined limited size and the number of characters on each line is small. For this reason, a line desired to be particularly conspicuous and a line desired to be inconspicuous can be much more different in layout from each other, which presents a critical problem to the stamp making apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a character image layout method and device which is capable of laying out character images through simple operations by setting a desired one of a plurality of lines of character string images to a reference line.
To attain the object, according a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of laying out character images by carrying out layout processing on n lines (2xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa6m) out of m lines (mxe2x89xa72) of character string images,
the method comprising the steps of:
selecting a desired one of the n lines of character string images as a reference line;
carrying out the layout processing on the n lines of character string images in a manner such that the n lines of character string images are laid out to a layout range defined as a predetermined range of length of the reference line; and
carrying out scale-down processing on a character string image of any of the n lines in a manner such that the character string mage is reduced to be adapted in size to the layout range, if a length of the character string image of the any of the n lines of character string images is longer than a length of the layout range.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a character image layout device for laying out character images by carrying out layout processing on n lines (2xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa6m) out of m lines (mxe2x89xa72) of character string images,
the character image layout device comprising:
a reference line-selecting section for selecting a desired one of the n lines of character string images as a reference line;
a layout section for carrying out the layout processing on the n lines of character string images in a manner such that the n lines of character string images are laid out to a layout range defined as a predetermined range of length of the reference line; and
a scale-down processing section for carrying out scale-down processing on a character string image of any of the n lines in a manner such that the character string mage is reduced to be adapted in size to the layout range, if a length of the character string image of the any of the n lines of character string images is longer than a length of the layout range.
According to the above character image layout method and device, n lines (2xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa6m) out of m lines of character string images (mxe2x89xa72) are designated as lines to be laid out, and a desired line is selected from the n lines as a reference line for carrying out a character image layout operation to set the range of a full length of a character string image on the reference line to a layout range, whereby each character string image on the other lines is laid out within the layout range. In this process, if the length of a character string image on any of the lines to be laid out is longer than the length of the layout range, character images on the line are reduced in size to lay out the resulting character images within the layout range.
That is, since a line of interest can be selected as a reference line, and at the same time, character images on a line longer than the reference line are reduced in size, each character image on the reference line can be made conspicuous than the character images on the longer lines. Further, the user is only required to select the reference line to carry out the above processes, and hence it is possible to lay out character string images in a desired layout range by the simple operation.
Preferably, the method includes the step of designating a range of length of an image of at least one character on the reference line as the layout range.
Preferably, the character image layout device includes a layout range-designating section for designating a range of length of an image of at least one character on the reference line as the layout range.
According to these preferred embodiments, n lines (2xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa6m) out of m lines of character string images (mxe2x89xa72) are designated as lines to be laid out, and a desired one of the n lines is selected as a reference line for carrying out a character image layout operation, similarly to the above. Typically, however, not the full length of the reference line but a range of a length of part of the character string image on the reference line is designated as a layout range, and each character string image on the other lines is laid out within the layout range.
That is, not the whole reference line but part thereof is designated as a layout range for layout of the other lines, whereby it is possible to make a line of interest (reference line) more conspicuous and lay out or arrange character string images in various manners, without spoiling the simplicity of the layout operation. If the apparatus is configured such that this method and the method of designating the whole of a reference line as a layout range can be employed in combination, the apparatus further enables the user to lay out a desired one(s) of the lines other than the reference line (other line) in a layout range defined by the whole reference line (the full layout range), as well as lay out the other desired line (s) in a layout range defined by part of the reference line (the partial layout range).
Preferably, the layout processing includes uniform layout processing for arranging character images of each character string image at equal space intervals, left end alignment processing for aligning a left end of each character string image with a left end of a predetermined range, right end alignment processing for aligning a right end of each character string image with a right end of a predetermined range, center alignment processing for aligning a center of each character string image with a center of a predetermined range, scale-up processing for expanding a size of each character image of a character string image in a manner such that a length of the character string image is made correspondent to a predetermined range, and the scale-down processing for reducing a size of each character image of a character string image in a manner such that a length of the character string image is made correspondent to a predetermined range.
More preferably, the step of carrying out the layout processing includes, when a length of a character string image on any of the n lines is equal to or shorter than the length of the layout range, laying out each character image of the character string image on the any of the n lines, within the layout range, by any of the uniform layout processing, the left end alignment processing, the right end alignment processing, the center alignment processing, and the scale-up processing.
More preferably, when a length of a character string image on any of the n lines is equal to or shorter than the length of the layout range, the layout processing section lays out each character image of the character string image on the any of the n lines, within the layout range, by a selected one of the uniform layout processing, the left end alignment processing, the right end alignment processing, the center alignment processing, and the scale-up processing.
According to these preferred embodiments, when a length of a character string image on any of the lines to be laid out is equal to or shorter than that of the layout range, each character image on the any of the lines to be laid out is laid out in the layout range through any of the uniform layout processing, the left end alignment processing, the right end alignment processing, the center alignment processing and the scale-up processing. That is, if only a line of interest is selected as the reference line, it is possible to carry out a line appearance modification process including the scale-up processing on character images on the other lines, character images can be laid out through the simple operation without designating a particular layout range therefor.
More preferably, the method further includes the step of selecting one of the uniform layout processing, the left end alignment processing, the right end alignment processing, the center alignment processing, and the scale-up processing, and
the step of carrying out the layout process includes carrying out the selected one of the uniform layout processing, the left end alignment processing, the right end alignment processing, the center alignment processing, and the scale-up processing.
More preferably, the character image layout device further includes a layout processing-selecting section for selecting one of the uniform layout processing, the left end alignment processing, the right end alignment processing, the center alignment processing, and the scale-up processing, and
the layout processing section carrying out the selected one of the uniform layout processing, the left end alignment processing, the right end alignment processing, the center alignment processing, and the scale-up processing.
According to these preferred embodiments, when a length of a character string image on any of the lines to be laid out is equal to or shorter than that of the layout range, it is possible to select any of the layout processing except for the scale-down processing, which makes it easy to arrange (lay out) a character string image whose length is equal to or shorter than that of the layout range as the user desires.
Preferably, the method further includes the step of carrying out a setting concerning whether or not the scale-down processing is automatically carried out, when a character string image on any of the lines to be laid out is longer than the length of the layout range.
Preferably, the character image layout device further includes a scale-down processing setting section for carrying out a setting concerning whether or not the scale-down processing is automatically carried out, when a character string image on any of the lines to be laid out is longer than the length of the layout range.
According to these preferred embodiments, the apparatus is configured such that the user can select whether or not a line to be laid out which is longer than the length of the layout range is to be automatically reduced in size. In this process, if the automatic scale-down mode is set, it is made unnecessary to consider the layout or arrangement of the line to be laid out as well as a scale up/down ratio for scaling up or down the size of the line, which saves the trouble of carrying operations for considering or setting them. On the other hand, if the apparatus is configured such that the automatic scale down of a line to be laid out is not carried out, it is possible to prevent an unexpected line from being reduced in size and select a layout method and a scale up/down ratio as the situation requires. Thus, the usefulness and operability of the apparatus are enhanced.
Preferably, the method further includes the step of carrying out notification when any of the n lines of character string images is longer than the layout range.
Preferably, the character image layout device further includes a notification section for carrying out notification when any of the n lines of character string images is longer than the layout range.
According to these preferred embodiments, when the length of a character string image on any of the lines to be laid out is longer than the length of its layout range, the user is notified of the any of the lines to be laid out. That is, the notification enables the user to easily know that a character string image on the line to be laid out is longer than that of the range of the layout range. Therefore, when the automatic layout process is carried out, the user is permitted to deal with an undesired layout more quickly, whereas when the automatic layout process is not effected, the display mode makes it easier to prevent an unexpected or undesired layout from being effected.
Preferably, the method further includes the steps of:
setting an arbitrary length as a length of a range of a fixed length; and
laying out each character image on the reference line by at least one of the scale-up processing or the scale-down processing, and the uniform layout processing in a manner such that the length of the character string image on the reference line is made equal to the length of the range of the fixed length,
the layout range being determined based on the character string image on the reference line having the each character image laid out thereon.
Preferably, the character image layout device further includes:
a fixed line-setting section for setting an arbitrary length as a length of a range of a fixed length; and
a reference line layout section for laying out each character image on the reference line by at least one of the scale-up processing or the scale-down processing, and the uniform layout processing in a manner such that the length of the character string image on the reference line is made equal to the length of the range of the fixed length,
the layout range being determined based on the character string image on the reference line having the each character image laid out thereon.
According to these preferred embodiments, a length of a range of a fixed length is set, and each character image on the reference line is laid out such that the length of the character string image on the reference line becomes equal to the length of the range of the fixed length. That is, it is possible not only to make a line of interest conspicuous as a reference line but also to set the length of the line of interest.
More preferably, the method further includes the step of carrying out a setting concerning whether or not the each character image on the reference line is automatically laid out so as to make the length of the character string image equal to the length of the range of the fixed length.
More preferably, the character image layout device further includes a reference line layout-setting section for carrying out a setting concerning whether or not the each character image on the reference line is automatically laid out so as to make the length of the character string image equal to the length of the range of the fixed length.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is selected whether or not the character string image on the reference line is to be automatically laid out. In this case, if an automatic layout mode is set, it is made unnecessary to consider the layout or arrangement of the reference line within the range of the fixed length and a scale up/down ratio for scaling up or down the size of the reference line, so that trouble of carrying out operations for setting them can be saved. On the other hand, if the apparatus is configured such that the automatic layout is not carried out, it is possible to prevent an unexpected or undesired layout from being effected and select a layout method and a scale up/down ratio as the situation requires. Thus, the usefulness and operability of the apparatus are enhanced.
More preferably, the method further includes the step of carrying out notification when the length of the character string image on the reference line is longer than the length of the range of the fixed length, before laying out the each character image on the reference line so as to make the length of the character string image equal to the length of the range of the fixed length.
More preferably, the character image layout device further includes a notification section for carrying out notification when the length of the character string image on the reference line is longer than the length of the range of the fixed length, before laying out the each character image on the reference line so as to make the length of the character string image equal to the length of the range of the fixed length.
According to these preferred embodiments, when the length of the reference line before being laid out is longer than that of the range of the fixed length, the user is notified of the reference line being longer than the length of the range of the fixed length. That is, the notification enables the user to easily know that the character string image on the reference line is longer than the length of the range of the fixed length. Hence, when the automatic layout is carried out, the notification enables the user to deal with an unexpected or undesired layout more quickly, whereas when the automatic layout process is not effected, the notification makes it easier to prevent an unexpected or undesired layout from being effected.
Preferably, the method further includes the step of selecting the n lines out of the m lines of character string images as lines to be laid out.
Preferably, the character image layout device further includes a layout line-selecting section for selecting the n lines out of the m lines of character string images as lines to be laid out.
According to these preferred embodiments, n lines are selected from m lines of character string images as lines to be laid out. That is, n lines can be selected from character string images comprised of m lines in total to lay out the same by the above mentioned character image layout method and device. This enables one or plurality of lines which were not selected as part of the n lines to be maintained in an original state thereof (in an original arrangement thereof) or to be arranged by another layout method. Further, after the arrangement, it is possible to additionally lay out some of the arranged lines by still another layout method. Therefore, the character image layout method and device according to the invention can be applied to wider range of uses.
More preferably, the step of selecting the n lines includes the step of designating n consecutive lines out of the m lines of character string images by range selection.
More preferably, the layout line-selecting section includes means for designating n consecutive lines out of the m lines of character string images by range selection.
According to these preferred embodiments, n consecutive lines are designated out of the m lines of character string images as lines to be laid out, by range selection on the display screen. This enhances the usefulness and operability of the apparatus.
More preferably, the step of selecting the n lines includes the step of designating lines to be laid out by marking n desired lines out of the m lines of character string images.
More preferably, the layout line-selecting section includes means for designating lines to be laid out by marking n desired lines out of the m lines of character string images.
According to these preferred embodiments, n desired lines out of the m lines of character string images are marked as lines to be laid out, which makes it possible to select n lines as ones to be lines to be laid out through simple operations, even when they are not consecutive lines. This further increases the usefulness and operability of the apparatus.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.